


Re-cognition

by Vaznetti



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: Bernard wakes in the glass room. Bernard wakes in Arnold's house.





	Re-cognition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



Bernard wakes in the glass room. Bernard wakes in Arnold’s house. Bernard lives in the glass room. Bernard lives in Arnold’s house. In Arnold’s house, where he has never been before, he moves the garden tables back where Arnold wanted them, and opens the shutters on the familiar view. In the glass room, Dolores considers tragedy: _anagnorisis_ , recognition, and _peripeteia_ , reversal. The high are brought low, she says, when they see the world as it really is. And the low, he asks, what about them? He opens his eyes again in Arnold’s house, thinking, that’s a different kind of story.


End file.
